Smilebit
| defunct = | owner = Sega | location = Japan | industry = Video games industry | products = | key_people = | homepage = }} was a division of Japanese video game developer Sega. History In 2000 all of Sega's in-house Consumer (CS) and Amusement Machine (AM) R&D departments were separated from the main company and established on 9 semi-autonomous subsidiaries, with each subsidiary getting an elected president as a studio head. However, for more financial stability, Sega began consolidating its studios into six main ones (Sega Wow, Sega AM2, Hitmaker, Amusement Vision, Smilebit, Sonic Team) in 2003, and merged them back into a uniform R&D structure in 2004. Smilebit was formed from CS1, which contained staff from the Panzer Dragoon series, sports games and PC conversion staff. It was headed by Shun Arai and Takayuki Kawagoe. While continuing sports-related games, the studio became more known for its high-end console games, which includes Jet Set Radio and Hundred Swords for Dreamcast, and the Xbox trio of Jet Set Radio Future, Panzer Dragoon Orta and GunValkyrie. Due to the teams experience with converting games to the PC since the mid 90's, the team was quickly able to get high performance from the Xbox. This part of the team became assigned to Amusement Vision in 2003. News: Sega Studio Mergers: Full Details|url = http://archive.videogamesdaily.com/news/200307/037.asp|website = archive.videogamesdaily.com|accessdate = 2015-05-18}} Owing to this the number of Smilebit employees was at 51 right before integration back into Sega in 2004. List of games Dreamcast * Sega Rally 2 (1999) '' * ''Jet Set Radio (2000) * Derby Tsuku: Derby Uma o Tsukurou! (2000) * Motto Pro Yakyuu Team o Tsukurou! (2000) * Pro Yakyuu Team de Asobou Net! (2000) * Soccer Tsuku Tokudaigou: J.League Pro Soccer Club o Tsukurou! (2000) * The Typing of the Dead (2000) * 90 Minutes: Sega Championship Football (2001) * Derby Tsuku 2 (2001) * Hundred Swords (2001) * Pro Yakyuu Team o Tsukurou! & Asobou! (2001) * Soccer Tsuku Tokudaigou 2: J.League Pro Soccer Club o Tsukurou! (2001) Xbox * Gunvalkyrie (2002) * Jet Set Radio Future (2002) * Panzer Dragoon Orta (2002) PlayStation 2 * Soccer Tsuku 2002: J.League Pro Soccer Club o Tsukurou! (2002) * Derby Tsuku 3: Derby Uma o Tsukurou! (2003) * J.League Pro Soccer Club o Tsukurou! 3 (2003) * Pro Yakyuu Team o Tsukurou! 2 (2003) * Pro Yakyuu Team o Tsukurou! 2003 (2003) * Derby Tsuku 4: Derby Uma o Tsukurou! (2004) * J.League Pro Soccer Club o Tsukurou! '04 (2004) * The Typing of the Dead: Zombie Panic (2004) Game Boy Advance * Baseball Advance (2002) * J.League Pro Soccer Club o Tsukurou! Advance (2002) PC * Hundred Swords (2001) * J.League Pro Soccer Club o Tsukurou! (2002) * The Typing of the Dead (2000) * Jet Set Radio (2012) Notes References Category:Video game companies of Japan Category:Sega divisions and subsidiaries Category:Video game development companies Category:Video game companies established in 2000 Category:Defunct video game companies Category:Video game companies disestablished in 2004 Category:Japanese companies established in 2000 Category:2004 disestablishments in Japan